El castigo de zeus
by Rosmery Di Angelo
Summary: Zeus tiene una idea para castigar a tres dioses, pero su idea no es la mas cuerda ¿Cual sera esa idea? ¿Como puede afectar esto a los guerreros? ¿Saldra bien este plan?


K: Hola, bueno como he tenido un tiempo libre y esta idea lo tengo desde hace meses he decidido hacerla. Asi que comencemos

* * *

Zeus habia mandado a llamar a Poseidon, Hades y Athena; despues de las guerras Zeus habia liberado a sus hermanos, resucitando a sus guerreros y habian hecho un acuerdo con Athena sobre no mas guerras para apoderarse del mundo, pero ese acuerdo para Zeus era muy simple y para evitar otra guerra entre los tres habia decidido tomar papeles en ese asunto, iba aplicar con ellos el dicho:" primero debes ponerte en el lugar del otro". Cuando llegaron Zeus empezo a hablar.

-Tomen asiento- dijo Zeus

-No gracias hermano estoy bien asi parado- dijo Poseidon

- No tengo ganas de estar sentado sino te has dado cuenta la mayoria del tiempo estoy sentado en mi trono- dijo Hades secamente

- Yo no tengo problemas de estar parada- dijo Athena

-¡No se los estoy pidiendo se los estoy ordenando y el que no lo haga... les hare ver la pelicula Hercules 5000 veces!- dijo Zeus no sabiendo que decir para amenazarlos

- Esta bien nos sentamos- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo en verdad les resultaba aterrador ver a Hera como una buena madre y siendo cariñosa

- Bueno les he traído aqui...- Zeus iba a empezar con su discurso que habia preparado o mejor dicho mando a preparar pero fue interrumpido

- Zeus no comiences con tus discursos que demoran mas de mil siglos asi que ve directo al punto que no todos tenemos el dia desocupado como Athena, Poseidon y tu- le dijo Hades haciendo enojar a los mencionados

- ¿Como te atreves a hablarle asi al rey de los dioses?...- comenzo Zeus

- Creo que te has olvidado que yo soy tu hermano mayor - dijo Hades - ademas ¡QUE GRACIAS A POSEIDON TENGO MAS TRABAJO!- al terminar de decir esto, se paro, saco su espada y apunto hacia Poseidon

- ¿Quieres guerra?- dijo Poseidon y saco su tridente. Athena se puso de pie y se alejo de ellos

-¡YA BASTA!- grito Zeus- los traje aqui porque he decidido darles un castigo por sus comportamientos- al oir eso Athena, Poseidon y Hades se tensaron sabian muy bien que los castigos que daba Zeus no eran los mas cuerdos ni los mas sanos para ellos

-¿Que has decidido padre?- dijo Athena esperando que su castigo sea menor que las de sus tios

- He decidido que deben comprender el trabajo del otro- comenzo Zeus pero otra vez fue interrumpido

-¿Que pretendes? Hacer que convivamos los unos a los otros por algunos dias y despues regresemos como la familia mas unida utilizando la frase se meten co uno se meten con todos - dijo Poseidon burlon

-No seria mala idea pero ya he deidido que su castigo sera otro- dijo Zeus con voz potente ya estaba amargo por tantas interrupciones- he decidido que Poseidon ocupara el lugar de Athena por un mes, Athena el de Hades y Hades el de Poseidon- al terminar de decir eso los reclamos no se tardaron en llegar

-¡¿Por que tengo que ir al inframundo?!- reclamo Athena-¡Ese lugar es terrible y con los malos de los espectros ¿Que no me haran?!

-¡No puedo dejar a mis marinas con Hades ¿Que les hara ese loco?!- reclamo Poseidon- ¡los pobres van a quedar traumados!

-¡No creas que dejare a mis pobres espectros en manos de tu caprichosa hija!- dijo Hades ignorando lo que le habia dicho Poseidon- ¡Mis espectros no volveran a hacer los de antes!

-¡BASTA!- grito Zeus enfurecido- si no les gusta entonces Poseidon estara en el inframundo, Athena en el santuario de Poseidon y Hades en el santuario de Athena ¡¿Como quieren?!

- La primera- dijeron al unisono cada uno tenia sus razones para no querer ir a esos reinos de la segunda opcion

- Discutido esto, mañana es cuando intercambiaran lugares a las 8:00a.m y punto- dijo Zeus - ¡Larguense ya!

- Esta bien- dijeron al unisono los tres dioses y desaparecieron

**En el santuario de Poseidon**

- Mis queridos marinas Zeus ha decidido que por un mes Hades tome mi puesto y yo el de Athena- dijo Poseidon- tengan fe mis queridos marinas pronto regresare y no tendran que sufrir la soledad que dejara ese mes sin mi- como siempre Poseidon modesto

-¿No habia otra opcion?- pregunto uno de sus marinas, todos tenian miedo a lo que el dios del inframundo les pueda hacer

- No - dijo Poseidon- lo que dijo Zeus fue muy preciso - claro que no les iba a decir que habia otra opcion, era mejor que ellos se sacrifiquen por su Dios

**En el inframundo**

- Mis espectros- dijo Hades- les he mandado a llamar par decirles que Zeus ha decidido que Athena se haga cargo de este lugar por un tiempo y yo el de Poseidon, se que sera horrible para ustedes servirle a alguien que no sea yo y aparte de alguien tan caprichosa y malcriada como ella pero tranquilos pueden defenderse si desean tambien pueden hacerle algunas bromas- en lo ultimo Hades sonrio malvadamente

- Si señor Hades- dijeron al unisono imitando a su señor con las sonrisas malvadas

**En el santuario de Athena**

Al llegar la diosa de la sabiduria se encontro con un alboroto en la casa patriarcal. Al parecer uno de sus caballeros dorados habia golpeado a otro por casualidad y el otro al contestar al golpe golpeo a otro caballero y asi se iban agregando otros caballeros , los unicos que no se metieron en la pelea eran Mu, Shion, Aldebaran, Shaka y sorprendentemente Kanon que estaba en uno de los mese que servia a Athena pues con Poseidon habían decidido que Kanon este 8 meses con Poseidon y 4 meses en el santuario de Athena. Para alivio de Athena 4 de sus caballeros de Bronce estaba en Japon y Ikki quien sabe donde.

- Mis caballeros- comenzo Athena esperando que cuando oigan su voz se detengan pero no fue asi

-¡BASTA!- grito Shion- ¿No ven que la señorita Athena tiene algo que anunciarnos?- Al oir esto los caballeros recobraron la compostura- Continue por favor Athena

- Gracias Shion- dijo Athena- mis queridos caballeros les tengo una terrible noticia que darles...

- ¿Otra guerra?- pregunto Milo olvidando por un segundo con quie hablaba, al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho se sintió avergonzado y no ayudaba nada las miradas asesinas que les mandaron sus compañeros

-No Milo- dijo Athena- Zeus ha decidido castiganos a mi y mis tios Poseidon y Hades, enviándome al inframundo para controlarlo por un tiempo- al oir eso todos sudaron frio- y dandole a Poseidon mi lugar por un tiempo

- Pero Athena..- comenzo Shion preocuoado

- No se preocupen estare bien ademas si me hacen algo Zeus los castigara esa advertencia tambien se aplican para ustedes con Poseidon pueden retirarse a sus respectivas casa- dijo Athena, los demas obedecieron hicieron una reverencia y se fueron - una mentirita no daña a nadie ¿verdad? rayos que hice bueno mejor me preparo para ur al inframundo.

_Esto va a ser una pesadilla_- y con ese pensamiento todos lo guerreos y los tre dioses durmieron esa noche.

* * *

K: Espero que les gustase. Saludos a todos Rosmery Di Angelo


End file.
